1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector comprising a card ejector facilitating quick and efficient withdrawal of inserted SIM card.
2. Description of Prior Arts
SIM card is widely used in mobile devices, especially in handsets. “Migratory Bird” (that is working in city, living in countryside) would like to switch his handset between two standby modules as he shuffles between two locations. If his handset does not install two SIM cards and work simultaneously, he has to push an inserted SIM card out and insert another SIM card. The SIM card is too small to be easily pushed out from the card connector. As a result the handset manufacturers have designed some card ejectors in the connector for pull out SIM fluently.
A typical SIM card connector with card ejector structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,350 issued to Chen et al. on Feb. 22, 2000. The ejector 31 is used to push the SIM card out of the connector, but in this invention, the ejector is not engaged in the connector stably. When the card is pushed out, the ejector will tend to swing in the connector and be easy to be damaged.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the problem by providing a card connector which has a special ejector structure.